Our Song
by Ava Nova
Summary: DemyxOC Oneshot He couldn’t deny it, even with his loss of emotions, he missed her. Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in here, or Kingdom hearts forgot to put it in the story :p


**A/N: hehe, I promised my friend I would write her a Demyx/OC fanfic, so here it is!! Well, it's a sort of songfic , with the song 'Out Song' by Kate Miller Heidke. She's Aussie, if you didn't know. WOO! Anyway, here is my sorry attempt.**

**--**

He couldn't deny it, even with his loss of emotions, he missed her.

Her dark hair, the freckles sprayed onto her face, her honey eyes…

But he wasn't in love. Nobodies could love, could they?

He was sure she missed him. He couldn't imagine her just moving on. They were in love, right?

Maybe. But he still checked up on her now and again, making sure the heartless didn't hurt her. Could the heartless hurt someone so happy, so bright, so... Claire?

He didn't know. Still no one knew of her in the Organization. Only him. He was her secret, something that made him remember the times he could laugh, cry, scream, smile and love. The times when he was just innocent little Demy, without a care in the world.

She was in the field this time.

Sometimes she would go to the park, or around the back of the auditorium at the school which had closed not long after the first heartless invasion. Sometimes she crossed the river, and hid in the small cave peeking out of the hillside, hidden by soft shrubbery that was everyone's 'secret space'. But not today. Today she leaned on the large oak tree, it's large branches shading her face from the sun warming her toes. The blue sky shone overhead, cloudless. The long grass swayed in the gentle wind as he sat around to the other side of the tree. He usually stayed hidden. Even she couldn't know he had 'survived'. It hurt him now to leave her wondering, but even he knew it would hurt her more to see him walk away from her, unfeeling as he was.

Her old acoustic guitar sounded as she plucked random strings. It had been battered when he last saw it, but not completely broken. Covered in stickers of hearts, and words like 'Love', 'peace' and 'hope'. He had scribbled 'Destiny' in a thick black marker only a few days before he disappeared. It was almost ironic, considering. Finally a tune emerged from her playing. Her soft voice could whisper or carry, and this time the voice he came to adore in his life sang for the first time in over a year.

"_Sometimes, when the sky is clear blue,_

_Sometimes I can hear you singing to me."_

He sighed. Her first song since his disappearance HAD to make him feel worse about it. If he could. IT was about him.

"_But lately part of me just crumbles,_

_Every time I hear that melody."_

She began to harmonize with her guitar. He couldn't help but smile slightly. She had a wonderful voice. They were both musical. It was one of the things that brought them together.

"_Our song._

_It doesn't matter_

_If your heart's new broken_

_If we haven't spoken in a year."_

The way she sang, the words she used. It was almost as if she KNEW what had happened to him. Hopefully he was wrong.

"_You'll be walking somewhere very far away,_

_Where the sky is full grey,_

_And you will hear_

_Our song."_

Maybe he should just tell her. Talk to her. He couldn't stand to have her sing without him. She looked happy, but even after a year he could tell it was just a cover. Every time he checked on her, she smiled and laughed, but they never reached her eyes. Her eyes held misery and … longing. Even these petty emotions, oh, how he missed them. To cry and feel sad. To genuinely laugh.

"_And for a moment you can hold it,  
And the colors all come back,  
like the smell of spring on a shifting wind,_

_Our song."_

As the song slowly died away, he stood. He felt dizzy, and leant back against the tree. He sighed silently before hearing a slight thump. Another one. _Thump. Thump. Thump thump. Thump thump_. It was getting faster. He slowly, wearily, raised a hand to where his heart once was. A steady beat thumped against his hand. And for the first time on over a year, two things happened. Claire, his loved one, rounded the tree and found him. And, if completely unbelievable, he genuinely, happily,_ smiled_.

--

**Yeah, I know, how sappy does it sound. But my friend (whose actual name is Claire) loved it. YAY! Okay, read enjoy, flame at how ridiculous it is, be FREE!**


End file.
